Innocence
by Mania do Potter
Summary: Marlene relembra sua infância enquanto tem que decidir sobre sua relação com Sirius e que rumo sua vida deve tomar após se formar. Universo Alternativo.


Innocence

O cenário não podia ser melhor. Um lindo céu alaranjado pelo por do sol que se estendia infinitamente, até perder-se de vista. Não era longe de casa, mas só por isso não significava que era especial. Por vezes temos a mania de achar que só pode ser belo aquilo que não nos é alcançável. Pura mentira. Os arredores de Hogsmead – a cidade que vivia em função de seu ótimo colégio particular, Hogwarts, que tinha toda sua estrutura num antigo castelo medieval. Simplesmente mágico, com seu lago e jardins, e uma extensa e quase inexplorada floresta.

Hogwarts era um colégio interno de grande fama, sendo esta baseada no fato de que suas turmas possuíam aprovação de mais de noventa por cento em Oxford e Cambridge. Por isso, um colégio caro. Extremamente caro. Porém isso não significa que fosse composto por adolescentes riquinhos filhinho de papai. Hogwarts fazia todo ano um grande e minuciosa busca por alunos bons, esforçados, ou simplesmente brilhantes; e que obviamente não teriam as condições de pagar pelo colégio. Eram os bolsistas. E por isso mesmo, diversas vezes discriminados: os "sangues-ruins". E além disso, os riquinhos tinham que também se esforçarem, afinal Hogwarts exigia altas notas para que alunos freqüentassem seus corredores. Resumindo: Hogwarts e Hogsmead eram verdadeiras relíquias estacionadas no tempo.

No entanto, nada disso era importante para mim no momento. Concentrava-me em Sirius, que estava ao meu lado também observando o céu, em seu último suspiro antes de tornar-se negro. O som do silêncio era também nosso companheiro, no momento. Na realidade, desde que subimos em seu carro e perambulamos até encontrar um lugar calmo e reservado. Qual outro se não uma das poucas estradas que levam à pequena cidade, em que nunca chega ninguém novo para alterar sua monótona rotina? Porém logo o som das palavras teria que se fazer de presente. Eu e Sirius precisávamos muito conversar. Uma conversa extremamente séria, e que se relacionava com nossos futuros após Hogwarts.

Duas crianças travessas riam baixinho na madrugada gelada, para não acordarem os adultos; divertiam-se em seu acampamento de quintal não autorizado. Assim que o Sr. e a Sra. Potter foram dormir, os dois escapuliram do quarto que dividiam durante aquela noite, e foram obter aventuras, antes inimagináveis para crianças de 6 anos. Amarraram panos e esticaram os sacos de dormir – contrabandeados pela tarde – onde se enfiaram, para do frio se protegerem.

James e Marlene eram amiguinhos de infância, e se conheciam desde sempre. Eram vizinhos, e quase irmãos. Sendo ambos filhos únicos, se aproximaram de maneira única, a qual os adultos enxergavam um futuro bem promissor entre os dois. Brincavam juntos, iam para a escola juntos, comiam juntos, liam juntos, imaginavam juntos, e às vezes até dormiam juntos. E nada poderia alegrar mais os casais Potter e McKinnon. Pois isso significava que nunca estariam sozinhos.

A imaginação era conjunta, envolvendo princesas, cavaleiros e dragões. Ou então bandidos que eram desmascarados por uma inteligente detetive. E até inocentes batalhas devastadoras dos Power Rangers, sempre o vermelho e a amarela. Mas no momento, estavam cansados para isso, e resolveram apenas ler alguns dos quadrinhos de James, enquanto comiam salgadinhos e bebiam refrigerante.

- Cansei James, o Batman é muito chato! Não tem nenhum quadrinho do Homem-Aranha? Eu gosto tanto da Mary Jane! Ela é ruiva! – argumenta Marlene, como que só por ter uma mulher ruiva (algo bem incomum), fizesse a revistinha do Homem-Aranha ser bem superior a qualquer outra.

- Você sabe que não, Lene. Só consegui pegar as do Batman no escuro. – responde James, irritado com a insatisfação da amiga – Se quer o Homem-Aranha vai lá e pega!

- Sozinha? No escuro? Tenho medo!

- Leva o Teddy, assim não vai sozinha. Você não vive dizendo que esse ursinho bobão é seu melhor amigo?

- Vou te mostrar quem é o bobão! – Marlene fala irritada pelo insulto do amigo ao seu querido ursinho e com o mesmo numa mão e um travesseiro noutra, inicia uma sangrenta guerra de travesseiros, algo que acabou por entreter imensamente a dupla por um longo tempo, segundo as crianças, mas que não passou de uns poucos minutos. E essa simples brincadeira os cansou imensamente. E assim bocejos começavam a se fazerem presentes. Preparavam-se para dormir quando James envergonhadamente falou:

- Hum... Lene... Estou meio apertado e preciso ir no banheiro. Acho que tomei muito refrigerante. Vai comigo?

- Leva o Teddy. – respondeu Marlene numa tentativa de imitar o jeito de falar de James, mexendo os braços de maneira abobalhada. – Ou está com medo de ir sozinho, no escuro?

- Hunf! Vou te mostrar quem está com medo! Pegue uma lanterna e venha comigo até aqui fora... É melhor não arriscar lá dentro. – falou o garoto estufando o peito, numa tentativa de intimidação e demonstração de coragem.

A garota fez o que o menino pediu e o acompanhou até uma árvore que havia ali perto. James virou-lhe as costas e abaixou as calças do pijama. Marlene começou a rir e implicar com o seu bumbum branco, mas isso só até perceber que ele estava fazendo xixi em pé! E ela que sempre pensou que só o era possível fazer sentada! Ficou maravilhada com a descoberta, e ainda a testaria um dia.

De volta à barraca improvisada, Lene ainda curiosa vai até James, com o intuito de descobrir mais sobre aquela incrível habilidade, agachando ao seu lado, encarando fixamente a calça do pijama de seu amigo. Este, pensando que ela apenas queria irritá-lo por causa de seu bumbum branco, dá um empurrão nela, fazendo-a cair no fofo saco de dormir.

- Ai! Seu bobão! Eu só queria saber como você consegue fazer xixi em pé! – falou Marlene, massageando o próprio bumbum.

- Ué? Por que? Você não consegue? – perguntou James, agora sinceramente curioso – Eu sempre consegui... É Fácil, é só mirar.

- Como assim, Jay? – Lene agora nada entendia.

- Assim. – James abaixou sua calça, segurando seu "pintinho" e deixando-o a mostrar, para satisfazer a curiosidade da amiga, que se aproxima para observar melhor, porém sem coragem de encostar. James então sobe a calça, já com vergonha da sua exposição.

- Engraçado, eu não tenho isso ai. – Marlene também abaixa seu pijama, mostrando sua intimidade, para a também curiosidade de James.

As crianças então descobrem, na maior inocência possível, a diferença entre meninos e meninas – algo que ia além das roupas. E guardaram essa descoberta entre eles. Tudo com uma ingênua troca de intimidades.

Os dois amigos aprenderam muito mais durante a infância. Descobriram o primeiro amor, em que andavam de mãos dadas e trocavam tímidos selinhos, sempre longe dos adultos – aquilo era deles, e somente deles, para ser compartilhado com mais alguém. Passavam o dia inteiro juntos, se divertindo e se sentindo cada vez melhores, com a amizade e a cumplicidade existente entre os dois. Procuravam estar sempre juntos.

No entanto, o destino quis separá-los. Os Potters enriqueceram em pouco tempo, e tiveram que se mudar para a capital. Saíram de sua cidadezinha interiorana, porém acolhedora e contagiante. E então, James e Marlene foram forçados a se separarem, e tudo que possuíam entre eles, se fragmentou abruptamente. E Marlene ficou solitária na escola. Não gostava da companhia das meninas de classe – que apenas queriam falar sobre os meninos, sem entenderem nada deles, sendo rudes com ela, por não se interessar por esse assunto (Marlene não quis em nenhum momento contar sobre James) – e os meninos eram verdadeiros bobalhões, sempre implicando com ela. Passou por tudo isso sozinha. Queria James, mas seu contato com o antigo cúmplice resumiu-se a telefonemas desejando feliz aniversário. Entristeceu-se por completo, e grande parte da sua infância tornou-se descolorida.

E aos 11 anos, 4 após sua separação de James, tudo viu-se dentro de uma grande reviravolta. Os McKinnon perguntaram a sua filha se gostaria de ir estudar em Hogwarts – já que o colégio fizera um convite à garota, devido às altas notas – colégio este que seus pais estudaram e se conheceram. Ela prontamente aceitou, numa esperança de mudança, em que se distanciaria das crianças que implicavam com si, e onde, por ser nova como todo mundo, poderia enfim voltar a ter um amigo para si.

Foi quando, ao chegar na estação em Londres, King's Cross – único lugar de onde saia um trem que se dirigia à Hogwarts, o colégio isolado e almejado – que encontrou ninguém menos que James. Seu tão querido amigo. Ele ia porque seus pais estavam muito ocupados com os novos negócios, então seria melhor um colégio interno. Talvez fosse o destino querendo a união de Jay e Lene.

Porém James mudara muito. Ficara mimado, implicante e soberbo, porém mesmo assim aproximou-se de Marlene, e juntos chegaram a uma nova fase de suas vidas. Na mesma noite, James logo se enturmou com Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew. Passaram a viver juntos pelo castelo, com a perseguição de Marlene, que os seguia para todos os lados, numa tentativa de ficar junto de James. O garoto não gostou muito disso, mas o permitiu. Pois ainda se lembrava da tão antiga e querida amizade que um dia possuíram. Contudo, com o passar dos dias, Lene percebeu suas colegas de dormitório, Lilian Evans, Alice Foster e Dorcas Meadowes, e com elas construiu uma grande amizade. Parou de correr atrás dos garotos – que agora gostavam de se denominar marotos – porém continuou atrás de James, e aos pouco reconstruíram sua amizade; não como antes, algo difícil de acontecer, porém ainda sim forte.

Voltou a freqüentar a casa de James (que por muito tempo, não voltou a ser o seu Jay), agora em Londres, e lá sempre encontrava alguns dos marotos, ou por vezes, todos os quatro. E quis o destino que ela não mais tivesse um futuro romântico com James. Passou a observar Sirius, e a cada vez que o admirava, suspirava mais e mais. Não por causa de seu amor crescente, mas por causa das atitudes do garoto, que a cada semana se envolvia com uma garota diferente.

Hogwarts devolveu-lhe as cores que a partida de James retiraram de si, e voltou a possuir a alegria que um dia tivera., e ainda frustrou todas as expectativas que os Potter e os McKinnon possuíam quanto ao futuro conjugado de seus filhos.

- Sabe Lene, muito interessante toda essa sua história, de como descobriu a diferença entre garotos e garotas, e de como teve uma amor de infância por James, mas por que me contou tudo isso? Achou que sentiria ciúmes? Pois acaba de perder o seu tempo. – Sirius observava o pôr-do-sol enquanto falava com Marlene, que julgava essa atitude como uma falta de coragem de falar consigo sem olhar em seus olhos.

- Não, Sirius, não. Apenas quis te mostrar que mesmo com o destino fazendo de tudo para juntar a mim e James, nós dois trilhamos caminhos diferentes. Ele agora, enfim, se acertou com a Lily (_já estão falando até em casamento!_), e eu fui sempre encantada por você. E mesmo assim você faz isso comigo. Me machuca muito, sabia? – Marlene fala olhando diretamente para Sirius, que ainda observava o pôr-do-sol, e ao contraio das expectativas fala de maneira calma, sem revelar nenhuma angústia; a garota já tinha a plena consciência que não valia a pena sofrer pelo moreno. E foi isso que fez Sirius enfim passar a mirá-la.

- Desculpa, mas você sempre soube disso, nunca tentei esconder minhas ações. E para falar a verdade, é difícil parar. Queria poder ficar só com você, juro que queria. – ele fala enquanto passa delicadamente uma das mãos pelo rosto de Marlene – Nunca quis que você sofresse.

Marlene encarou Sirius e reconheceu a verdade em seus olhos. E percebeu que seu relacionamento com o moreno estava fadado a um triste fim. Já refletira diversas vezes, e chegou a uma conclusão. Sua vida era, infelizmente, desbotada de cores; estas não eram fortes o bastante para guiar sua vida, eram muito pálidas e tristes. Mas, por quê? Porque enfim percebera que sempre julgara ser necessário ter alguém ao seu lado – alguém conhecido e querido – para sentir-se completa. Algo totalmente absurdo, já que uma pessoa devia ser capaz de ser minimamente feliz. Descobrira que era carente até demais.

No entanto isso não era um defeito. Podia ser considerado como uma leve peculiaridade. Bastava deixar de se isolar dos desconhecidos, afinal, por lógica, qualquer amigo, antes de o ser, é primeiramente um desconhecido. Precisava conhecer novos desconhecidos. Mas não necessariamente largar os antigos amigos. Seus melhores amigos. Por isso, já tinha se decido que rumo tomar. Porém, toda essa divagação já não fazia sentido nenhum, e na realidade, sua tristeza tinha sim uma boa parte de culpa relacionada a Sirius. E isso só a fazia pensar que sua decisão era a mais acertada possível. E para isso teria que ir. Ah! Era tudo tão mais fácil quando era apenas uma ingênua garotinha.

- Eu até te entendo Sirius, afinal, já era de se esperar vindo de você. Eu que me deixei enganar. Foi uma verdadeira tolice minha achar que você ficaria apenas comigo.

- Desculpa se te decepcionei. Eu realmente sinto muito. – após essa resposta, Sirius afasta sua mão, e volta a olhar o horizonte. – Esse lugar está tão perfeito. Mas não tanto quanto você.

- Não tente fazer isso Sirius. Não vou cair nessa novamente. – Marlene estava extremamente séria.

- Não era essa a minha intenção. É que eu realmente acho você a garota perfeita.

- Pena que eu não seja a única. – e com isso, o silêncio voltou a reinar.

A vida era algo difícil, e era até cruel colocar alguém no mundo para apenas esse indivíduo ter que passar por tantas dificuldades. Problemas atrás de problemas. Ao iniciar do dia, a infância – _tão inocente!_ Ainda mais com James, um amigo eterno. Porém com o passar do dia, a adolescência, a fase adulta e por fim a velhice. O ambiente antes claro e vivaz vai escurecendo cada vez mais, o calor do sol vai se esgotando, para no final, o pôr-do-sol, para encerrar a vida. Um belo fim por sinal. E tão injusto quanto colocar alguém no mundo apenas para que tivesse que superar dificuldades, era alguém ser capaz de _não _colocar um indivíduo no mundo para aproveitar toda e qualquer recompensa obtida com o êxito sobre os obstáculos. Ah! A vida é mesmo um eterno paradoxo. E Lene cada vez mais se complicava ao tentar entende-la. Mas ainda sim, continuava firme em sua decisão.

- Eu não segurei com vocês. – disse por fim a garota.

- Como assim? Pensei que tínhamos todos decididos ir para Oxford.

- Para mim, será melhor Cambridge. – e era verdade; o curso que pretendia fazer possuía um ensino melhor em Cambridge, mas na época pouco ligara para isso, porque queria permanecer perto de seus amigos. Não, de _Sirius_. Mas cansara de se torturar. – Não que eu vá deixar de ser amiga de vocês, apena não nos veremos mais todos os dias. Ainda teremos as férias e alguns fins de semanas e feriados e...

- Não precisa se explicar Lene. Eu te entendo. – e isso foi o que mais feriu Marlene. Como assim, ele não ia tentar fazê-la desistir da idéia de se separa do grupo? Era só mais uma prova de que não era assim tão importante para Sirius. Sua presença era dispensável. – Apesar de querer que você ficasse perto da gente, você tem que fazer o que acha que é melhor, então se você acha que é Cambridge, então será Cambridge. – afinal, ele se importava com Lene.

- Espero estar certa, Sirius. – os dois voltaram a observar o sol, que se encolhia cada vez mais no horizonte, reservando o ambiente mais uma vez ao silêncio.

Como as pessoas são inocentes. E o que acaba com a inocência de cada um, é o saber. Por pior que possa parecer, é a mais pura verdade. Com James, a inocência guiava as brincadeiras de ambos, fomentando a curiosidade. Descobrira várias coisas em sua companhia, e a cada descoberta, um pouco de sua inocência ia embora. Na escola, conhecera a rejeição, que alimentou sentimentos ruins para com desconhecidos. Mais um pouco de inocência dera adeus. Em Hogwarts, encontrou um velho amigo e fizera novos, passou a entender como é difícil se relacionar com pessoas tão diferentes de si, mas que são as mais queridas para você. E se relacionara com Sirius. Passou a entender as dores do amor. A saudade por não poder ficar o dia inteiro com ele, a ansiedade que vinha antes de cada encontro, a submissão involuntária ao amado e a traição que chegava a partir seu coração. Na verdade, traições, que esmigalhavam seu precioso músculo cada vez mais, que era sempre remendado numa tentativa de permanecer com Sirius. E então esgotara quase toda sua inocência.

Inocência não é ignorância, nem é não ter conhecimento sobre algo. É não compreender esse algo. E com o passar do tempo conhecia e entendia cada vez mais a si, a seus amigos e a Sirius. Tomara conhecimento do que era a realidade, e passou a entendê-la. Amadurecera. Estava na hora de partir para novos caminhos, conquistar novas glórias. E em seu íntimo, pensava que só o conseguiria se o fizesse sozinha, ou do contrário continuaria ligada a Sirius em demasia. Quem sabe no futuro, quanto Sirius amadurecesse um pouco mais – e libertasse sua inocência quanto ao amor – eles não pudessem enfim ficar juntos, para valer. Não queria desistir dele, apenas queria um tempo para se curar e poder ser feliz por si só.

- É hora de dizer até logo, Sirius. Preciso ir. – o Sol estava em seus últimos instantes

- Quer que eu te leve?

- Não, prefiro ir caminhando. Não é tão longe, e seria bom pensar um pouco, sozinha. – ele concordou com um movimento da cabeça. Desceu do capô do carro de Sirius, onde ambos estavam sentados, virou-se e começou a caminhar na direção de Hogsmead, para então chegar em Hogwarts, e aprontar minhas malas.

Sirius foi observando o caminhar da agora apenas amiga, e quando ela já estava a uns vintes longos metros do ponto inicial, o garoto gritou o nome de Marlene. Correu até a garota, e a abraçou, de maneira forte e carinhosa. Duas solitárias lágrimas corriam de seus olhos.

- Saiba que está sendo muito difícil te soltar, Lene, não queria que fosse assim! – voltou a abraçá-la por um tempo, para depois voltar a falar – E tenho certeza que falo por todos quando digo que você fará muita falta. – ele segurou a cabeça da garota, e beijou-lhe a testa – Eu te amo Lene, tanto como amigo quanto como homem, e por isso quero que seja feliz com a sua decisão. Cresça ainda mais, e volte para a gente.

Marlene nada falou. Lágrimas caíam também de seus olhos. Segurou o rosto de Sirius, deu um beijo em cada uma das duas bochechas, um na testa, um na ponta de seu nariz, e por fim um longo colar de lábios. Longo, porém delicado e inocente. E chorando ainda mais, afastou-se, caminhando vagarosamente enquanto Sirius – que estava com os dedos sobre o próprios lábios, saudoso do simples selinho – a olhava se afastar, até vê-la desaparecer por completo, para retornar ao seu lugar no capô do carro.

Lene viu o céu ganhar um tom azul escuro, recheado de pontos brilhantes e uma Lua brilhante. As cores da infância seriam sempre as que mais lhe chamariam a atenção, porém as mais festejadas seriam as de sua adolescência, já que por serem mais raras, eram mais intensas ao longo do pálido comum. Até que abandonar a inocência possuía suas vantagens.

Agora só faltava uma coisa. Sirius fora a última pessoa de quem se despedira, mas necessitava falar mais uma vez com James. Precisava explicar o motivo de sempre considerar Teddy seu melhor amigo. Porque James era mais que um amigo – era um irmão. As malas podiam esperar um pouco mais.

N/A:

Bem, uma fic realmente difícil de se fazer... Uma fotinha que não ajudou muito, por ser simplesmente comum... Mas as idéias foram surgindo ao pouco, e resultou nisso ai... E a minha intenção foi demonstrar as dificuldades do relacionamento de Sirius e Marlene, e em como Marlene cresceu e amadureceu com todos os obstáculos enfrentados: a distância do amigo de infância, a escola, Hogwarts, o próprio Sirius, e o "terrível" preço para tal amadurecimento – o abandono gradual de sua inocência, algo que acontece com todos... E ela acha que o melhor jeito de se tornar alguém melhor ainda, e completar o seu crescimento, é afastar-se um pouco, temporariamente, de seus amigos, e enfrentar seu maior "medo", os desconhecidos... ela tem medo da solidão, da rejeição...Algo bem comum hoje em dia...

Então, é isso, obrigado por lerem, e votem bastante para a INNOCENCE ser a campeã do concurso... Até a próxima!

Abraços e beijos, Pedro (Mania)


End file.
